ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Grassy Plains
This is where Goku and Piccolo fought Raditz, and where the Z-fighters fended off the saiyans while waiting for Goku. Rp Area Potentia Reborn Bastion lay in the center of the web of time, a massive crystalline structure. His body white and featureless besides a glowing emerald fragment in his chest, the potentia core shone showing him his younger self laughing running around with a young girl on his shoulders laughter and giggling can be heard from the little girl as she asks him to do tricks and speed up. Although he is featureless it is almost as if Bastion is smiling, the next vision shows Bastion and a demonic saiyan in tattered clothes and a strange horn on his head the 2 are battling with swords seemingly having a great time fighting each other. The scene shifts once more to a saiyan in royal blue armor a curious butterfly mask on his face and strange pink eyes behind it, this man simply exudes pride and appears to be posturing about how he will one day be the strongest and rebuild his lost planet. The younger Bastion rolls his eyes almost like he has heard this one before, but something changes the "silent" Bastion feels as if he is being drawn away from his memories. A large crack appears in the web of time and fragments of Bastion are ripped from him as Bastion begins to lose consciousness hundreds of his prior experiences flash by him in an instant "no what's going on? Monarch? Toko? Nero? Kai? Starr? Meoru?" he seems paniced as they begin to dissapear one by one "no please don't take them away, dont take my past" finally the little girl from the first vision appears her long white hair flowing in the wind she is giggling and only seems to say one word "Daddy?" Bastion claws at the encroaching darkness "no please don't take Annabelle from me, SHES ALL I HAVE LEFT" as the vision slowly fades and Bastion reaches forward screaming her name the darkness breaks and Bastion finds himself lying within a crater in the plains his hand outstretched as if to grab something, but something wasn't right his arm was once more mechanical. "Bastion!" Shin yelled as he leaped from a small hill. Landing outside of the crater he looked down at his friend who seemed more confused and frightened than curious to his location. "Are you alright down there? I heard you scream and came to look for ya." Shin says as he gently slides down the slope and then begins walking towards Bastion with a concerned look on his face. Shin remembers back to speaking with Trunks on Bastion's "condition". "Whatever you do, don't encourage his past. He'll remember it but if we push too much..." "Yeah, yeah, don't sweat it Trunks. We'll help Bastion through this, I promise." Shin sighs as he approaches Bastion and cracks a smile. "Hey, everything alright?" he asks. Bastion Still hasnt lowered his hand yet and from the shape of the crater and Bastions body print it seems he fell from a great height at a great speed. "I-I saw them again, I don't know where i was and I don't know who they were" He finally sits up he has been sweating he puts his hand to his forehead "They are becoming more frequent and it seems i'm blacking out because of it" Bastion slaps his hands together on his cheeks before snapping out of it and realising where he is "Shin? uh where am i? and why am in in a crater? I didn't interrupt Cero and Kevryn again did i?" Shin chuckled a little. "You're not missing any appendages so I don't think you interrupted those two fighting again." he says. Shin helps Bastion up and looks around the Grassy Plains. "Well, at least you landed in a scenic place. So, who did you 'see' exactly? You were mumbling to yourself about seeing people." Shin said. He scratched his head, Trunks' words coming back to him but he felt safe enough asking Bastion about this. Bastion concentrates then shakes his head "I couldn't say, most of them are just a face now no real names i can attach to them." Bastion seems to be thinking hard "well there is one, the last person i see i know she is called Annabelle i know cause i hear myself scream out her name i just don't know what she is to me or was" Bastion sighs as he flicks himself back up to his feet "whats worse i had these really cool wings made out of fragments of my aura and i don't have a clue how to do that" The last part is clearly Bastion trying to divert any worry as he would rather not have people concerning over him. Shin nods, "Yeah, remembering the past hurts my head too. When you can't pin a name to a face, it just gets irritating." he says. Shin studies the deep thought on Bastion's face and then laughs and pats him on the back. "Hey, let's not think too big on it. You remember that girl at least. Let's go get breakfast, after yesterday's incursion I'm starving for something. How about you?" Shin asks changing the subject to avoid any thought too deep that might cause something horrible to happen to Bastion. "I suppose you're right, considering we got absolutely destroyed i think a hearty meal is a good bet" Bastions stomach growls interupting him "And i am not just saying that cause i have no idea when i last ate. So what should i whip us up this?" "Ubu greed to make me a huge breakfast today so I'm not denying her that right. Haha." Shin says laughing. His own stomach growls and he laughs. "You know where I live right? Just past Southwest Forest. Come on, we're in for a long breakfast. Heck after this we'll be larger than Majin Buu." Shin lets out a loud laugh and hovers into the air and looks towards the direction of his home and waits for Bastion. "Come along man, first one there gets the better grub!" Shin says as he takes off. "normally i would be annoyed at being denied the chance to cook, however i do not want to get turned into a piece of candy and be forced to dance again" As Bastion finishes this he vaults over Shin before spinning over so he is flying backwards "you're on" Shin keeps up with Bastion for the most part and both land in front of the small cabin roughly at the same time. The two argue back and forth playfully who got there first until Shin opens the door and looks inside. On the wooden table in the kitchen, there is a large spread of fish, corn, mashed potatoes, meat, and bread with butter. "Ah, smeels delicious! I'll help myself." Shin says as he sits down and grabs two plates, passing one to Bastion and sitting down at the table he takes large helpings and begins eating. OFf to the side there is a small bowl of assorted candies near the corner of the table. Bastion sits down and looks at the candy and immediately looks nervous, he knows not to touch it and he knows what will happen if he did but they seem all the more tantalising for it "no Bastion don't do it it isnt worth it" He instead takes a bread role and adds ham salami and cheese to it using his ki to heat it so the cheese melts and eats at a relatively normal pace or at least normal compared ot Shin" Shin is wolfing down his food as a pink humanoid with a ponytail hair style wearing a t-shirt with a large heart on the front and shorts just above her knees carrying a small box walks in from a back room. "Urk, Shin, a little help? There's four more boxes we need to move before our visitors come by." she says. Shin swallows a large piece of cooked meat whole and then burps up some fire. After excusing himself he jogs into the back room as the pink humanoid places the box in another room that doesn't have a door and looks like a commonplace of sorts. She walks out of it and Shin walks by his mouth biting a sandwhich and carrying two large boxes, one in each hand and she passes him with a busy feel to herself and enters the backroom again. "She asks for help but is probably stronger and more capable than my self and Shin combined, what i am i saying the chivalrous oaf would have probably volunteered anyway." Bastion continues eating his sandwich letting the stuff get moved in around him. Ubu comes back out passing Shin who sits back down and begins finishing his breakfast and stretches her arm across the table and grabs a candy gum ball then begins eating it. "So, stranger, what brings you to these parts?" she asks chewing on the gumball. Shin finishes his meal and leans back in the chair. "I'm a fletchling time patrol member and a few minutes ago woke up in a crater so uh take from that what you will. The name is Bastion Allara i assume you are Ubu?" Bastion puts his sandwich on the plate and offers her a hand "nice to meet you" Ubu stretches her right hand over to his and shakes it. "That's right, I found Shin the same way when he first got here. I'd assume you came from another world but you look too normal and squishy to be one. Did you interrupt one of Kevryn's training matches with Cero again?" she asks blowing a bubble. Category:Earth Category:Earth Rp Area